Peace Pretty Cure
Peace Pretty Cure (平和プリキュア Pisu Purikyua)is a fan story of Japanese anime Pretty Cure. Its main theme is friendship. Story Hoshisaki Nanami comes as a new student at the Institute of Rainbow, not knowing anyone Nanami feels strange but within a few days knows Kibohara Maria and among them is born a great friendship .But one fairy Macaron appears to bring the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and warns Nanami and Maria about a big danger. Regrettably Cure Darkmoon appears to attack them with Baden using the pessimistic energy of the students. Nanami and Maria try to stop and transform into Cure Day and Cure Mirror Songs Opening 1:'Bright! Peace Pretty Cure! '''Ending 1:'Dancing! Caramell Rainbow! 'Ending 2:'Beautiful! Diamond of Friedship! Characters Pretty Cure Hoshisaki Nanami(ほしさきななみ''Hooshisaki Naanami)/Cure Day'(きゅあ だ''yKyua Day):She is a new student at the Institute of Rainbow, not very social but always want to meet new people. Nanami likes desserts and very sweet things. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Day, the warrior who protects the morning, she transforms under the spell Heart Bright to transform into Pretty Cure. Kibohara Maria( きぼはら まりあ''Kiboohara Maria)/'Cure Mirror'きゅあ みろｒ''Kyua Mirar)Nanami's new friend, Mary likes to share with people who want and they expected to be their friends. Maria is a little awkward but brave and pure heart . Her Cure alter ego is Cure Mirror, the warrior who protects the true feelings, and transforms under the spell Heart Bright to become a Pretty Cure. Yumenao Kumiko (ゆめなお くみこ''Yumenao Kumiko)/Cure Eternal:きゅあ いてｒな''Kyua Iternal)'' She is the most outstanding student of the Institute Rainbow, she appears as Cure Eternal to help Day and Mirror but doesn't team up with them. Kumiko always decides the orders for the group although she knows that Nanami is the leader. Her alter ego is Cure Eternal the warrior that protects the future, and transforms under the spell Heart Bright transform to become a Pretty Cure. Momohana Chiharu (ももはな ちはる''Momohana Chiharu)/''Cure Lavender(きゅあ ぁゔぇんでｒ''Kyua Lavender'')She is a dreamy girl willing to give his life to protect those he loves. Chiharu met the Pretty Cure on one occasion and determined to be a to the point of reaching. Her Cure form is Cure Lavender, the warrior who protects the freshness and purity, on one occasion she is possessed by a Baden by becoming Nightmare Cure Lavender. She transforms under the spell Heart Bright to transform into Pretty Cure. Nakamura Mako (なかむら まこ''Nakamura Mako)/''Cure Earth(きゅあ血エッラ''Kyua Ert):She has the ability to understand everything the first time even for the most difficult times, is considered by all as a true friend, but much of that advantage at different times. Her Cure form, Cure Earth is the warrior that protects life and nature. She transforms under the spell Heart Bright to transform into Pretty Cure Pets Macaronni:It is the main mascots of the group, has the appearance of a yellow bear with white ears Ring:It is a main pets of group. It has the appearance of a white rabbit. It is the stuffed Ringo although it is actually a fairy who pretends to be a dummy Villains Jundo Hana(じゅんど はなJundo Hana?)/'''Queen Kowaiina'(じょ こわいなKuin Kowaina)/'Cure Queen'(きゅあ くいんKyua Kuin): Azumi Yoshio: Dark Cures Cure Darkmoon: Cure Darksun: Episodes Episodes of Peace Pretty Cure Trivia * If Peace Pretty Cure! were a real season, it would've began after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Peace Pretty Cure! is the fifth season that has a leader with blond hair, after Fresh, Doki Doki, Go! Princess and Mahou Tsukai * Peace Pretty Cure! is the second season that only the leader has a special transformation after Doki Doki Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Peace Pretty Cure!